Thank You!
by slygref15
Summary: Draco's life as he knew it change the minute Lucius fails to complete his mission given to him by the Dark Lord. Now he learns about his true destiny and the fight he has to win and the girl he's soppuse to love.
1. Draco’s Manifesto

Disclaimer: Hello My name is J.K.Rowling and I wrote the series of book about a boy name Harry Potter.  
  
Right if I was J.K.Rowling what in the hell am I doing in here writing fanfiction. Anyway I am not Mrs. Rowling for she has a better imagination and intelligence than I do and I am just borrowing the characters from her and don't worry I'll give them back.   
  
Pairing: Draco and Ginny, Harry and Harmoine, Ron and Luna.  
  
Rating: R for bad language and brief sexual scene.   
  
Chapter One: Draco's Manifesto  
  
  
  
(Draco is writing in his journal)  
  
All summer she has been hunting my dreams while I lay on my big comfy bed. There was never a time when I wasn't thinking about her. She was all I could think about. My parent sometimes caught me daydreaming and worry about me for I am spending way too much time thinking about her.   
  
It all started when the war has started. My father then was serving you-know-who and he was a death eater. The days when I though that being evil was fun and serving the dark lord was the one duty I had in life but I was proved wrong. Lord Voldemort had asked my father to prove his loyalty by killing my mother and me. Amazingly enough father had chosen his family than the dark lord. My father then did the one thing that he thought he would never do in his lifetime. He had asked the Weasley family to help him. He asked Arthur and Molly Weasley if they could hide my mother and me. At first they were a little hesitant and thought about it but came to the conclusion that Lucius was just man trying to protect his family. So they took us in while my father became a double agent for Dumbledore along side Snape that is. When they took us into hiding I had to stay with Potter and the Weasley kids in this one dump of a room. The whole time Harry and Ron stared at me with evil looking eyes, eyes that said "if my mother didn't tell me to behave I'll hex you to next Wednesday." My family had become close to the Weasley but for some reason Ron still didn't trust me. I can't bloody well blame him I have been a bustard to them for the past 5 years. But one person saw something in me, one person saw how scared I am for my father's life. She saw right through me. One day I was in the room alone on the bed writing on my journal. I heard the door open and she entered.  
  
"Oh! I didn't know you were up here. Sorry to disturb you but have you seen my brother or Harry."  
  
"No!" I said in a cold tone.  
  
"Gosh! Don't have to be so rude." Then she turned around and started to leave.  
  
"Wait!" I shouted hoping to make a friend at this very bad situation. She stops and turned around to look at me while she walks toward the end of the bed. "Look I don't mean to be so rude but ever since I got here I had no one to talk to and I've been bundle up in this corner. And I swear you brother and Potter are planning ways to kill me."  
  
She started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. It just you can't blame them they think that your still planning on turning back into someone that will betray us, they just have there guard up and is just having a hard time trusting you but I promise they wont do anything to hurt you. Beside my mum and your mum are downstairs they would never try anything that would get them in trouble at least with both our mum here."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"So! Is that a dairy?"  
  
"You can call it that but I prefer to call it a journal for dairy seems kind of girlish."  
  
"Oh okay! I have a 'journal' too. I write everything down that I can't tell my brothers or Harmoine. It's a good way of keeping myself sane on this type of condition. Doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah! I practically write down anything I think about for I really have no body to talk to."  
  
She then sat down on the bed and started to crawl towards me.  
  
"Oh poor Draco! Since you arrived here you really haven't been talking a lot now have you. I am so sorry I was to caught up from the fact that you were once on the enemy side that I didn't realize that you were lonely over here. Look I promise that I'll be more open minded. I could be your friend if you wanted to."   
  
"Yeah! Thanks I thought I was going to talk to myself the whole time I was here."  
  
"Once I'm your friend the others will fallow along. As long as you be nice."  
  
"Don't worry I'll be nice."  
  
That was my first conversation in that house. She was right though as soon as her and me stared to talk and be friends Harry and The Weasley (except for Ron) started to be nice and friendly to me and they even trusted me. I even made friend with Granger… I mean Harmoine. For once I was actually happy that I had friend real friends not those dummies that followed me around like dogs. But that didn't last very long soon our hiding place was figured out by the death eaters while my father and Snape was captured. I didn't know if they were still alive or not but I had hopes. The death eaters attack the place and surrounded us. All our parent and teacher fought back. Then Molly Weasley took us, the children, and went all the way to the top of the house. She gave us all brooms to fly out of there. We all wanted to stay behind and help but she wouldn't let us. She made us get all on when she heard someone trying to get through the door. We flew out of there not knowing where to go until Harry lead us to Hogwarts ground and went straight to Dumbledore. He contacted back up and went himself thinking we would be safe in the castle. As soon as he left we all went and had a meeting. Harry stood up and grabs a broom.  
  
"Where do you think you're doing Harry?" Harmoine asked.  
  
"I'm going back to help! Look I already lost Sirius just last school year to death eater I am not about to lose anymore family. I am going back to help." Harmoine started to talk but I disturbed her.  
  
"I'm going to! My mother is out there and I don't know what they did to my father and I am not about to sit here and let them kill of my parents."  
  
I then grab my broom.  
  
"We're coming to!" Fred had said for him and his twin.  
  
"If they're going then I'm going."   
  
"You all are insane. Me and Ginny are going to stay here."  
  
I was relief when she said that but then Ginny spoke up.  
  
"Hell no! I'm going to!"  
  
"You can't you might get hurt!"  
  
"So will you? That's the reason why I'm going, you all have no idea about healing while I fortunately had been train by mum to heal so I suggest Ron… that you give me back my broom."  
  
"Well if Ginny's coming I'm going to. I'm not going to be the only one behind."  
  
Soon we were all flying back and soon we were there. But when we got there all that was there were the back up Dumbledore ask for and the professor himself.  
  
"Sorry children, when we got there everyone was gone. We don't know were they took them."  
  
Ginny and Harmoine started to cry. Harry runs to Harmoine and Harmoine welcomely accepted Harry's comfort. I ran to Ginny and weirdly enough she also welcome my comfort while her brother didn't care.  
  
"There not dead! They just got taken away but there not dead. They need information from them so there not killing them yet. But they are all weak. We don't have much time." Harry said as soon as the professor was gone. Then we made a plan using my knowledge to find where the death eaters were we all went. Soon we were sneaking around and trying to locate our parents and teacher we found that Harry was right none of them was hurt. But as soon as we opened the locks of the gate that was keeping them imprison death eaters surrounded us. I realize then that my father wasn't there so as soon as I saw that everyone can hold his or her owns I went to Harry and told him that I was going to find my father.  
  
"I'm coming with you!"  
  
"No! Look you need to stay here and help them."  
  
"No! Voldemort has you father and you cannot fight him alone beside they can handle them on their own."  
  
"You know Potter, you'd be the last person I would think of to worry about my life."  
  
"That was then and this is now. We need to find your father let's go."  
  
Harry and me then went to search for him and sure enough we entered a room. It was dark but for some reason very cloudy. I saw that my father was tied up from his hand and was hanging down, he was full of scar and blood but alive. I run to him and I saw him shout before some kinds of force field pushed me back. Harry came running to me to help me up. Then we heard a voice a very deep voice.  
  
"Tsk… Tsk… Tsk… Draco you really shouldn't have done that. You should know by now that there is nothing in this earth you should trust even the wind that blow around us for that wind just might be spell trying to kill you."  
  
"You bustard! Stupid son of a bitch! What the fuck did you do to my father."  
  
"Language Draco, watch it you do not want to get me mad. Well… Well… Well… Look what we have here little Draco made a friend. And who would this friend be but the infamous Harry Potter, the child that defeated the dark lord as a baby. Ha! No one can defeat me! You did nothing to me boy but weaken me but I found ways to get back on top. I always find ways."  
  
"Prepare Voldemort for this time I will assure you are dead and final."  
  
"Ha! You can't defeat me! You don't even know how!"   
  
"Oh but I do!"  
  
"Professor!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore showed up at the door that Harry and me had entered in. In his hand was the sorting hat and the sword of Gryffindor.   
  
"What are you doing here Albus!"  
  
"Helping the people who is destined to defeat you."  
  
"People!"  
  
"Draco, you might not know this but the prophecy that was given to me a long time ago had you in it. Since you and Harry are opposite blood mean only one thing. That Harry is the heir of Gryffindor while you are the heir of Slytherin. You two was distend to protect the wizarding world. That's why he wanted you dead for without you Harry could not do it alone."  
  
"Professor, I don't understand!"  
  
"You don't have too take the hat!"  
  
Professor then threw me the hat and the sword to Harry. Harry caught the sword while I caught the hat. As soon as I held the hat a bottom of a sword showed up on it. I grab the sword and in the sword was a marking that said Slytherin on it.   
  
"Draco you are the true heir of Slytherin not Tom. Your father's side is the one related. The Slytherin family adapted Tom's mom but they did have a child. And that was your great, great grandmother. You, Harry, Ron and Harmoine needs to work together to defeat him…"  
  
Voldemort shot at the Professor and he stumbled backwards.   
  
"You're going to pay for that!"   
  
"Draco we need to find Harmoine and Ron, lets go we'll come back for your father don't worry."   
  
As soon as Harry and me left the room Voldemort followed us. But as we run we lost him. Soon enough we found Harmoine and we asked her where Ronald was. She moved aside and we saw Ron unconscious on the floor.   
  
"What are we going to do now?"  
  
"What do you need Ron for?" Ask Harmoine.  
  
"Look we'll explain later!"  
  
"Take the hat Harmoine!"  
  
Harmoine takes the hat and soon enough there was a sword hanging from it. She took it out and it had the printing that said Hufflepuff on it. She then held the sword the right way.  
  
"What am I going to do with this?"  
  
"You need to help me and Draco to fight Voldemort!"  
  
"What? With this thing I don't even know how to use a sword."  
  
"Don't worry you'll pick it up! Its in you Harm! Since the sword come out for you it means that you are the heir of Hufflepuff and that you also are destined to help defeat Voldemort. Come on Harmoine, you can do this think about what we have in task. And if all else fails… I believe in you." Harry said from the deep of his heart.  
  
"All right! I'll do it! Harry this better be worth it."  
  
"Don't worry! It will be! Now we only have one problem. We needed Ron for I just know the Professor knew that he was the heir of Ravenclaw."  
  
"Wait Ron the heir of Ravenclaw!" Ginny said showing up behind us.   
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Will don't that also mean that I'm a heir too. We are brothers and sisters."  
  
"That's right!"  
  
"I'll fight in place of my brother." Ginny said with courage. But as soon as I heard this it broke my heart just imagining her being hurt seem to sadden me so I spoke up.  
  
"But you're going to get hurt!"  
  
"Look Malfoy I know what I'm getting myself into. I don't need you to remind me."  
  
At this she walks to Harry and grab the hat. As soon as she grabs the hat the sword of Ravenclaw drop on the ground. She picks it up and held it right.  
  
"We need to get going! Come on!"  
  
Harmoine grabs Harry's hand as they went ahead. I grab Ginny by the shoulder and stop her for a minute.   
  
"Look! If you're going you're going to have to stick with me. I know that you will argue with me but please just take me hand and let go through this to together. If I come out of this alive I promise to explain everything. Come on!"  
  
I then grab her by the hand and we went to fallow Harry and Harmoine through the door. We all went through a whole bunch of door and ended up in the middle of the hallway. For some reason Harry stops running and stood there.  
  
"He's here I can feel it."  
  
"Well! Well! Well! You felt right little boy! Look here you found back up. Oh I'm scared now you all have sword and wands."  
  
"You better be you asshole! For today is the day we are going to make sure you dead and buried in the ground where you belong. We are going to make you pay for all that you did and for all the people that you killed and manipulated."  
  
Harry and Harmoine stood side by side while me and Ginny did the same. Voldemort started to shot out evil spell and started to aim at us. We all moved but for some reason I couldn't be that far from Ginny and so was Harry to Harmoine. We were shooting back at him but none of our spell work. But for some reason the swords that we were holding was protecting us from the spells that he was throwing at us. Soon Harry finally fires a spell that froze him of. That was perfect timing when Professor Dumbledore came in the hall.  
  
"You all need to combine your powers and finish him off. Make it come out of your heart believe that you want to protect the one you love and other people in this world. Use your wand and sword."  
  
As soon as he was done we all turned to each other. Harry grab Harmoine by the hand started to mumble a spell and Harmoine started to join him. Then I had this weird feeling and started to mumble with them and soon Ginny was too. And I grab Ginny by the hand again. We then all pointed our wand to the direction of the froze off body of Tom Riddle. Then our sword did the weirdest things they rose out of our hand and point at the Dark Lord like they knew he was the evil one. Our magic passed through the swords and into Voldemort. He body got unfrozen and he were shouting in pain. Harmoine and Ginny both covered their ears for the sound was hurting them while Harry and me grab them close to us before they fell to the ground. In a couple of minutes Voldemort body was on the floor shaking from pain. A couple of shriek and shake later it was over and his body laid there dead. I couldn't believe he was dead after all the terror he had given both muggle and wizard world he was finally dead. The Aurors soon arrived and they retreated his body. Harry and me came up to see the dead face of Tom Riddle. Then I looked up to see Harry's face and saw the relief and anger in it. When they walked off with his body I patted Harry on the back congratulating him on our victory. We then walk toward the girls. When we got to them we help them up and got my father and help the others. We untied my father and saw that he was hurt we let the people take him away but before he left he whispered something to me.   
  
"I'm proud of you son!"   
  
The first praise I have ever had from my father and I found that had a smile on my face. We then walked of to see the others. We all saw them there except for Ron, they already took them to get some help.   
  
"I think you kids need some rest now, we will get back to each other in the morning."  
  
Molly Weasley said this and we all obeyed. We were soon send back to Hogwarts in our rooms and we all went to sleep hoping to have a better day tomorrow. For tomorrow is a better day for all wizards for we all would know the evil one is dead and will not hurt anyone anymore.   
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic that I've posted about Harry Potter so please be nice in the reviews. I have never posted my fanfiction stories about them because I was to scared but when I got pretty good review on my Inuyasha story I decided to post this up. Leave review but please I only ask of you to be nice. Good opinion is welcome. Hope you all like it I'll update soon as my updates for my Inuyasha story is done. 


	2. It's only an AN! Sorry!

Authors note: Sorry no story yet! But I just wanted to tell everyone that I have a yahoo group and you can find my unfinished work there and kind of see what going to happen next. One of my Moderators came up with the idea of posting sort of unfinished work there so people can see what going to happen in the story next. All you have to do is join the group! Just go here:  and sing up! Thanks all I promise to have a chapter up pretty soon!


End file.
